Life isn't a movie
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: He lists her under his partner and she has to agree. Her conscience tells her to agree because they'll tell her what happened and the news. Maybe she'd believe in movies from now on... Slight swearing. Original characters.


**Summary: He lists her under his partner and she has to agree. Her conscience tells her to agree because they'll tell her what happened and the news. Original characters. Maybe she'd believe in movies from now on...  
**

**I donnot own B99, nor it's original characters. This is an original character story but there is mention of her niece because she did something. **

_**Life isn't a movie...  
**_

_**3rd Person**_

When she's gotten the call she was sure she'd crack fall to the ground. But she didn't. I wish I could say she didn't cry, but that would be lying... to you and to everyone around her. It was from his mobile, which she found odd. Ever since he'd been undercover they hadn't called, seen or even text (ed) each other. She'll admit she would look at his picture from now and then, just reminding herself he was alive and well.

She couldn't do that at the point she was at now.

_"Hello, is this Miss Amy Santiago?" _

"Yes, this doesn't sound like-"

_"I'm a nurse at Brooklyn Hospital." _She told her, Amy could hear the sympathy in her voice. _"I'm afraid to say your boyfriend Mr. Jacob Peralta has been shot." _

"Excuse me? Shot?" She asked, Boyle's head snapped up and Gina stopped looking at her magazine. "How? Where is he-"

_"Miss Santiago, please calm down." _Of corse she'd be fucking panicking, her boyfriend- wait what? _"Come down to the hospital and go to the intensive care ward. Ask for Keeley if you are not currently speaking to me at that point, I will explain it all to you." _

"O- o- OK." She didn't wait for anything else, she hung up and turned to the confused faces.

"What's wrong?" Boyle asked, standing up. Amy felt a tear fall down her face and she swiped it away.

"I- my- Jake- s- shit." She stuttered. "Tell captain Holt I'm going." She turned, picking up her bag from the side chair next to her desk.

"Where?" Rosa finally took interest.

"The hospital." She started to make a slow walk to the door. "Peralta has been shot."

"What?!" Gina stood, running to her. "Jake has been..."

"Yeah, the nurse just told me... my boyfriends been shot." She shook it off, thinking it as nothing.

She'd regret being so dazed and unfocused when she walked into the intensive care- automatic- door.

* * *

"Hello." The nurse at the reception greeted her. "How may I help you?" Her name tag read Keeley.

"I'm Amy Santiago."

That's when the nurse gasped at dragged her away to a waiting room, she explained everything. "Why did you call me his girlfriend?" She asks, looking around and spotting a weely bed going along, probably to another room.

"He listed you as his partner."

He lists her under his partner and she has to agree, she wanted news. Anything. Her conscience tells her to agree because they'll tell her what happened and the news.

"I'll alert you when his surgery is finished."

With that 'Keeley' left Amy with her thoughts.

* * *

"What happened?" Rosa demanded, slamming down on a chair next to her. Amy looks at Rosa for a moment and tears up, realizing she'd have to explain it a lot today now.

"He got shot... one of the men he was under cover for, figured it out." She'd forgotten who he was tracking. "Twice. He's in surgery." Rosa squirmed in her seat, realizing Amy was crying now. "I heard a doctor who came out his room saying he didn't think he'd pull through." Rosa pats her shoulder, unsure of what else. "The doctors all think I'm his girlfriend."

"Why?" She had to ask, no matter how much she didn't want to. "Did he do the partner thing?" Amy nodded, bursting out into tears. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. You should have I'm just upset." She sniffs. "He told me he wanted romantic stylez with a 'z' when he left."

"Oh."

"The last thing he said was 'America needs me'."

"Twat." Maybe she shouldn't have said that... Amy burst out in tears once again. "He's not, it just came out."

"It's fine. It wasn't you." Rosa's lips go into a thin line and she vows to beat the crap out of whoever did this. "I'm just really worried y'know?" She nodded.

* * *

I really want to tell you that after he heard Amy's voice he woke up miraculously, but he didn't. It's too cliche and she had some hope it would, plainly to see if films would finally do something her way and to see him well and up. I want to say something happened when she was allowed to see him, but nothing did.

Her tear drops didn't solve everything, her hair wouldn't solve any remaining scars that would be left. Her singing voice wouldn't send birds to serenade him, because that's not how life goes. Things don't get fixed with one true loves first kiss, or a stupid word that snapped them out of it.

Life isn't a movie, as I have just proved. Amy told Boyle that when he asked her to do something to help, because he knew of the reciprocated feelings between the two. She'd broken down again, her sobs didn't wake him up.

* * *

It'd been two weeks of not going to work, missing out on trips to get food, Rosa bringing it to her instead while she was curled at the side of his bed. Captain Holt was understanding of her missing work, the first week he'd been out she'd thrown herself into everything.

The nurses told her to always have someone near him-in case- and she always was the first and last person there. She'd given people shifts and everything. Herself and Gina the most, plainly because Gina had known him for so long and even though she could be very un-caring if she didn't know the situation... she knew to call Amy first.

The first week she would wake up at five AM every morning, leave a note on her desk; _At hospital, be back at 10AM ~ Amy. _People hadn't even read after the third. When she came back she'd let Gina go for three hours, go back again. She'd leave to go home to get some clothes for the night ahead of her at the hospital and sleep there.

The nurse had actually brought in a massive chair, knowing Amy was hurting herself other wise.

It was a cycle until captain Holt told her to go home, seeing her asleep on her desk. He'd given Rosa a few hours off so Amy could go _home _and sleep, once Rosa was done Amy would show up again.

She had it bad.

* * *

A month, she was still in that damn chair. She sat down and pulled a stack of cards from her bag. "I have some cards and stuff."

He had a seizure two days ago, she wouldn't let the doctors kick her out... again. They did it once and she ran back, saw them holding him down and screamed. She ran to his side and talked him out of it. _"Jake, snap out of it! I love you OK! Screw America needing you, I need you." _

It made his calm down considerably and one word got uttered. It was obviously 'Santiago', even on his injury status he'd call her by her last name.

"Family and friends." She pulls one out of the pile. "Wait, I need to say it don't I." Ever since that day she'd repeated her words. "I love you, OK. Screw America needing you, I need you." It worked the first time she wanted something else, anything. "Back to business." She chuckles and shows him the card in her hand. "It's from my niece." She can imagine Jake smiling at it. "She likes glitter as you can tell." She opens it. "I'll read it out."

The first thing she spots is the writing, big and scrawny. "Uncle Jake," She starts. "Get better so you can by my presents." She laughs. "Make aunty Amy smile." She feels a tear fall down her face, she doesn't go for it. "Bo." She reads her nieces name last, closing it. She didn't bother to read the 'get better soon' from Bo's dad.

"Jake," She smiles a little. "I dunno how much long I can take this... I want you back. Need you back, Peralta." She holds his hand.

* * *

She had to go back to work, the precinct was falling behind with her _and _Jake. She was thinking of lying and claiming she was pregnant just for maternity leave. But she wouldn't do that, she couldn't lie to captain Holt. When the vulture took one of her cases she shrugged.

"Where's Peralta? I wanna see his face knowing I beat him on this one." She frowned, fighting back tears.

"He's in hospital." The vultures eyes visibly widened. "Helping this stupid police force! He could die or be ruined for the rest of his life." She stood from her seat at her desk. "Get off your ass and do some fucking work so you can be a scrap of what Jake is and then come here and gloat." He took a few steps back when she neared. "He is the best man in this world and I would do anything to have him back." Tears fell from her eyes, she didn't even know if it was possible anymore.

"Calm it down."

"Shut up!" She pointed a finger to emphasize and Rosa stood immediately. "Come back here when you've done something half as good as him." Rosa neared, ready to pull her back if she pounced. "Then try and take a fucking case from the man I love and try and gloat for doing no god damn work-"

"Oh, love huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Detective Santiago." Captain Holt got her attention. "Detective Diaz take detective Santiago somewhere quiet." He seemed to glare at the vulture. "Please escort him out detective Boyle."

* * *

"I hear you had a fit when the vulture came down." Gina comments, it's the weekend so their both there now. "You go all Rosa on him?"

"A little." Amy chuckles a little. "It was so stupid, I just cracked."

"You said you loved Jake." Amy looks at Gina, finally tearing her gaze from Jake's hand- which she was currently holding. "It true?"

"Yeah, it's all true." Gina just nodded and her eyes went to the card on the bedside desk. "It's from my niece."

Gina nods and gestures for Amy to hand it to her. Gina reads it over once and smiles a little. "Make aunty Amy smile."

"Yeah, I tell Bo about him."

It took all of three months for him to wake up. She lost her top one day when the doctors were saying there was next to no hope, she grabbed Jake's hand and yelled at him. "WAKE UP!" She shook him, feeling a sob coming through. She pushed it down. "JAKE SNAP OUT OF IT! I LOVE YOU OK!? SCREW AMERICA NEEDING YOU." Finally a sob came in. "I NEED YOU!"

"Calm down Amy." His raspy voice muttered. "Sleeping." She smiled and moved so close their noses were touching. "Did Bo really make me a card?" She saw one of her, finally, happy tears fall onto his face and she nodded. She put a hand to his cheek and watched his eyes open before brushing his brown curls.

"Yes." She sobs with happy tears, smiling so wide her grin would put him back to sleep. "Yes she did." He smiles and puts a hand to her cheek too.

"Do you really love me? Romantic stylez?" She nods again and leans her entire face into his hand.

"Yes, with a Z." His smile goes as wide as hers. "I love you so much." She leans in and kisses him gently, careful not to hurt him. "God how I do."

"I love you too." He murmurs and she sits back.

"I need to call a nurse." She tells him, running out the room reluctantly.

* * *

She'll thank god when she dies, or whoever helped him out. Maybe herself with all her petty yells, or Bo with her little card. She'll thank captain Holt for kicking out the vulture when he made comments to Jake, using Amy's words against him. He wasn't back at work at that point, just a visit. She'll thank her colleges for never loosing hope, for taking shifts and looking after her. She'll thank her niece for making her cry to realize how much she loved Jake Peralta.

She'd thanked them already, but she still felt like she had to. She prayed every night when Jake was out, so she thanked god again. She apologized to the vulture for her outburst while Jake was visiting, she offered a hand shake but he laughed and Holt kicked him out. Using the old fashioned ' Detective Boyle, escort him out.'

* * *

She was twiddling her ring around her finger, again and again. Yes, they were married now. She was actually thinking, on ways to tell him the good news. She wanted to make it big a movie like but decided against it. Life isn't a movie.

When she did tell him it was by accident, he jumped for joy and hugged her so tight she was sure the nine months would come early. Oh yeah, she's pregnant.

Maybe she'd believe in movies from now on...

* * *

**Review PLEASE! It means so much. Sorry about the angst. :/  
**


End file.
